


it started out with a kiss

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, baeksoo being silly and cute, some slight drunk making out but not much more than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: when kyungsoo runs into his ex at a party, he does what any normal person would do: he asks the nearest guy to make out with him.





	it started out with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> how did this happen i don't really know bUT I SAW [THIS PROMPT](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DHjvjn3XUAAvXJb.jpg) the other day and just had to write it. ok but for real this was fun and something lighthearted and NOT PORN FOR ONCE thank fuck so i really enjoyed writing it and i hope you enjoy reading! 
> 
> thank u to bianca for looking it over as always u are a star ❤
> 
> and thank u to the killers for the title

Kyungsoo hates parties. Okay, that sounds bad. It's not like he hates the concept of a party or people gathering together and enjoying themselves. He hates _college_ parties. Particularly frat parties. They're loud, they're crowded, and they give him a headache. The only good thing they offer is the free beer, but even that stuff is cheap and makes Kyungsoo wince every time he takes a drink.

He's only here because Chanyeol dragged him out and usually Kyungsoo can hold his own against Chanyeol but tonight he was lured in with the promise that Chanyeol would do the dishes in their apartment for the next week. Anything to avoid pruned fingers, honestly.

Kyungsoo's regretting his decision a little now that he's actually here, squeezing through the throng of people dancing, fighting, making out around the house. _Despacito_ is playing loudly through speakers and Kyungsoo hums along under his breath despite everything. He's only on his second beer and he lost sight of Chanyeol about twenty minutes after they arrived. Kyungsoo could probably slip out and head home but he doesn't want Chanyeol to take back on his offer because Kyungsoo couldn't even last two hours.

For awhile Kyungsoo is able to enjoy him a little. He runs into Jongin, who looks seconds from spilling his beer down the front of his shirt but still grins widely at Kyungsoo when he sees him. "I thought you hated parties," he says with a too-loud laugh.

"I do," Kyungsoo agrees. "I thought you did, too."

Jongin shrugs a shoulder with a sheepish smile. "They can be fun if you want them to be," he says. "If you don't make a habit of them. Sehun wanted to come so I tagged along."

Kyungsoo isn't so sure about Jongin's first point but he nods anyway. "I'm sort of the same," he says. "Chanyeol says I spend too much time at our apartment and need to get out more."

"Chanyeol might have a point," Jongin teases and Kyungsoo half-heartedly punches him in the shoulder.

"Not you, too," he huffs. "I'm really not that bad."

Jongin shrugs again and lifts his beer to his lips. He's smirking a little around the rim. "If you say so," he says.

"I do," Kyungsoo says firmly. So what if Kyungsoo prefers watching movies at home instead of going out? That's definitely not a crime.

Kyungsoo leaves Jongin after that, stops around to talk with a few other friends and classmates before he finds himself stumbling outside. The back porch is much less crowded than inside, but it's still warm, the LA heat unrelenting. There's a couple of guys kicking around a soccer ball, a few others sprawled across the grass in a little cloud of weed, and Kyungsoo feels like he can finally breathe, a little.

He sits on the edge of the deck next to some guy who's looking at his phone. His face seems familiar, but Kyungsoo can't place him. Not that it really matters anyway. He sips at his drink, watches the soccer ball go back and forth between pairs of feet. Only one of the players seems to have any idea what he's doing; the rest look pleased that they haven't fallen flat on their faces yet.

It isn't until about ten minutes later that one of those faces looks terribly familiar. More familiar than the dude sitting next to him, like actually someone that he knows. Then the face turns in his direction and Kyungsoo realizes he's looking at Jongdae, his ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, fuck," he says under his breath but it's loud enough that the guy sitting next to him looks over. Kyungsoo and Jongdae's break up wasn't the prettiest in the world. He still remembers saying some awful things that he's never apologized for. The last thing he wants is to confront Jongdae, but Jongdae is already making his way over, and Kyungsoo can't tell if he's just looking to have a friendly chat or maybe punch him in the face.

Either way, Kyungsoo does not want any part of it. He's frantically thinking of the best way to deal with this situation when a sudden, ridiculous thought strikes him and he's looking over at the guy next to him.

"Quick, make out with me, please," Kyungsoo blurts out before his brain can catch up and tell him that this is definitely A Bad Idea. The guy's eyes widen. His lips are really pink. "I'll pay you--anything--whatever you want, just please help me out here."

"You want me to kiss you?" the guy asks. His voice is surprisingly calm considering Kyungsoo's request.

Kyungsoo darts a glance toward Jongdae. He's paused to talk to someone, but he's looking over in Kyungsoo's direction again, too. " _Yes_ ," Kyungsoo hisses. "Please--"

"Well," the guy says, in a low sort of drawl that kind of makes Kyungsoo want to punch him. "Since you asked so nicely."

And then, before Kyungsoo is mentally prepared for it, the guy is curling long, pretty fingers into the front of Kyungsoo's shirt and yanking him close. Their lips bump together, and it's a little uncoordinated at first, but then everything smoothes out into something much more pleasant. The guy tastes like the stale beer Kyungsoo's been drinking all night but there's something sweeter lingering behind all of it, and he's, well, a surprisingly good kisser. He moves his lips with practiced ease, and chuckles softly against Kyungsoo's mouth when Kyungsoo gasps at the way his tongue traces the seam of his lips.

It's been awhile since Kyungsoo's made out with someone. Jongdae had been months ago back during spring semester before they’d all parted for the summer. This shouldn't feel as good as it does but Kyungsoo is kind of lost in it. He doesn't even know this guy but he can't find it in him to reason why that even matters. He can kiss. That's good enough for now.

Time seems to slow down. He's not sure how long they kiss, but when they finally part for much-needed air, Kyungsoo is gasping a little, and the guy's looking at him with amused eyes. His pink lips are shiny from their kiss and it only makes Kyungsoo pull him in again, pressing their mouths together and enjoying the soft moan the guy makes in response.

Kyungsoo shuffles closer, lifts his free hand to the guy's shoulder, slides it up the side of his neck, feels the way he shivers under his touch. His hand fits perfectly against the nape of the guy's neck, makes it easier to hold him in place as they kiss and kiss and kiss, and Kyungsoo's wondering if the beer was spiked with something stronger because this--this isn't normal for him. Kyungsoo's more of the wine and dine type. He likes knowing someone before getting together with someone, but right now all of that has taken a backseat in favor of this guy's soft, sweet lips.

Kyungsoo's a little dizzy when they break apart next. His chest is heaving and his hand, still pressed against the guy's neck, feels suddenly too hot and heavy. He pulls it back, draws away, heat flooding his face. The guy licks his lips as he straightens up, too, and Kyungsoo can't help but stare. Fuck, he thinks. This was definitely A Bad Idea.

"That was fun," says the guy. "Did it work?"

It takes Kyungsoo all of a minute to realize what the guy's even talking about. He quickly looks over into the backyard and realizes the soccer-playing group has disappeared, Jongdae with them. He'd almost forgotten all about him. "Yeah," he croaks out, turning back. "I--uh--Thanks. I guess."

The guy laughs. It's loud like Chanyeol's, and about as annoying, but it lights up his face, his eyes curving into little crescents, and oh no. Oh fuck. He's...really cute.

"It was my pleasure," he says as he pulls himself up to his feet. "Kyungsoo."

And with that, before Kyungsoo can say anything more, he's walking back into the house and leaving Kyungsoo out in the late summer heat with nothing but the lingering taste of his lips and a whole lot of confusion.

 

 

-

 

 

It takes Kyungsoo three days to figure out where he’s seen the guy from the party and it’s only because he finds him sitting in the third row of his economics lecture Tuesday morning. Kyungsoo freezes about two feet into the classroom, staring at him, and feels his ears burn when the guy looks up and meets his gaze. For a moment, Kyungsoo hopes he won’t remember him, won’t remember what happened, but then the guy smiles oh so wide, and his eyes grow bright and Kyungsoo knows he’s doomed. He’s completely and utterly doomed.

Someone bumps into him as they rush to their seat and it sends Kyungsoo stumbling forward a bit. That doesn’t help his embarrassment one bit, but at least now he’s moving instead of staring, and he climbs up the short set to stairs to his usual row right behind the guy and a few seats down.

He does his best to be as inconspicuous as possible, but of course it’s no use. He can feel the weight of the guy’s eyes on him the whole time and only when he’s settled, backpack on the floor by his feet, does the guy lean over the empty desk beside him and say, “Hey Kyungsoo, have a good weekend?”

The look in his eyes now is nothing but mischievous. Kyungsoo just stares back as impassively as he can. “Yes,” he says, because he doesn’t know how else to reply.

The guy-- _Baekhyun_ , his mind suddenly supplies, the name slamming into him like a bullet train as he remembers their professor calling on him a few times in previous classes--just laughs. The same kind of laugh from that night. “That’s good,” Baekhyun says cheerfully, like they’re friends, like this isn’t the first time they’ve ever interacted in this class. “I mean, I doubt anything could’ve lived up to that kiss but--”

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo groans. “Please stop talking.”

Baekhyun’s laugh this time is more like the pleased cackle of a hyena. It’s definitely worse than Chanyeol’s. Kyungsoo has no idea what he was thinking the other night. “Only because you asked so nicely,” he says, and it’s clear he’s teasing, using the same words as before, but Kyungsoo doesn’t care. Baekhyun just flashes him a smile and turns back in his seat, and as luck would have it, their professor wanders into the room at that moment, saving Kyungsoo from any further embarrassment.

Kyungsoo sinks back in his seat, pushes his glasses up his nose and lets out a deep sigh. As their professor makes casual small talk about the weekend, waiting for the last few stragglers to show up, Kyungsoo retrieves his books and notebook from his backpack, sets them out precisely on the small desk. He glances back over in Baekhyun’s direction. From here, he can mostly see the profile of his face and one of his ears. No wonder he looked so familiar. They’re only over a month into the new school year, so he can’t really be blamed for not knowing Baekhyun’s name. This class only meets twice a week.

Baekhyun is doodling in his notebook. He’s got his feet propped up on the seat of the desk in the row in front of him, and he’s wearing these obnoxious yellow Nike shoes. Kyungsoo really needs to stop looking, so he drags his eyes away, opens his notebook to a clean page and marks the date in the top right corner.

He glances over at Baekhyun again. This time Baekhyun is looking back, and he smirks when he meets Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Kyungsoo looks away quickly, and clenches his fingers around his pen. It’s going to be a long day.

The three-hour lecture drains Kyungsoo, but he’s got a few good pages of notes, and, despite wanting to ignore him for the rest of his life, learns a lot about Baekhyun, too. He’s the kid in the class that never raises his hand and yells out his opinion like they’re fact. Sometimes--most of the time, actually--he’s right, and he makes his point. He also makes the class laugh with his quick-witted jokes. He never seems to write anything down in his notebook. Once, when he stretched his arms over his head, Kyungsoo caught a glimpse of his sheet and found that Baekhyun had been drawing pictures of Pokemon all over the page and they weren’t very good, either.

Kyungsoo is the kind of student who only speaks when called upon and otherwise stays mostly silent. He takes diligent notes because he hates actually studying and occasionally zones out while his professor is talking, wondering about what to eat for lunch later.

He’s glad when class is over, shoving his things back into his backpack and heading out the door in a flash. He doesn’t expect Baekhyun to call after him, practically running into him when they make it outside into the harsh sunlight.

“Wow, you walk fast,” Baekhyun says with a laugh, latching onto Kyungsoo’s elbow to keep him from leaving. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Kyungsoo takes a half-step back, lets Baekhyun’s hand fall away. He’s pretty sure talking to Baekhyun is as much of A Bad Idea as kissing him was three days ago, but still he turns to look at him, slightly curious despite his inner mortification.

“You had no idea it was me the other night, did you?” Baekhyun asks, tilting his head a little. He doesn’t look offended so much as amused and Kyungsoo sighs.

“You looked familiar, but I couldn’t place you,” he admits. “And then you left before I could ask.”

“It was more fun that way, wasn’t it?” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo’s getting the impression that he and Baekhyun have a very, very different idea of what constitutes as fun. “It made you think of me even more, right?”

Is Baekhyun flirting with him? Is that what this is? Kyungsoo’s not...very good at this kind of thing so he’s not sure what Baekhyun is getting at. He’s staring at Kyungsoo expectantly with those bright, mischievous eyes again, like he knows that Kyungsoo spent the better part of the past few days trying and failing to figure out how the guy he’d kissed knew his name but he was certain he’d never met him before in his life.

“No,” Kyungsoo says shortly, but Baekhyun doesn’t even look fazed. He laughs, bouncing a little on his feet. He’s slightly taller than Kyungsoo, he notices, and his smile is adorably rectangle-shaped. Looking at his mouth only reminds Kyungsoo of the other night, so he tears his gaze away, and then, suddenly, remembers something else. “Oh. I said I’d pay you for the, uh, kiss…” He stops talking when Baekhyun’s grin widens, but then plows on, “So uh, is there something you want? I could get you a coffee or--”

Baekhyun’s face scrunches up in disgust at the mention of coffee. “Gross, no thanks,” he says, and he shakes his whole body as if to rid himself of the thought. When he looks at Kyungsoo again, it’s slow and calculating, eyes dragging down to his feet and then back up. “Can I think about it?” he asks.

Kyungsoo blinks. He was not expecting that. He should just give Baekhyun ten bucks and tell him to go fuck himself, but instead Kyungsoo says, “Uh...sure?”

“Great!” Baekhyun says brightly, and then he pats Kyungsoo on the shoulder. “I’ll let you know what I decide. See ya in class on Thursday!”

And then he’s gone, just as quickly as last time, and Kyungsoo can only watch him go, a heavy weight of dread settling in his chest.

 

 

-

 

 

Kyungsoo is at the cafeteria, reviewing some notes for his afternoon class and slowly making his way though a late lunch, when Baekhyun suddenly flops into the seat across from him and steals a fry off his plate.

“Fancy running into you here,” he says around his mouthful.

“It’s the cafeteria,” Kyungsoo says slowly. “If there’s anywhere to run into anyone, it would be here.”

Baekhyun pouts at him. “Okay, fine, you’re right,” he says. “Can’t a guy come say hi without getting shot down right away?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, amused despite himself. “Well, you’re here now, and you haven’t exactly said hi at all, have you?” he says, and for a moment Baekhyun stares at him, like he’s replaying their conversation thus far in his head and realizes that Kyungsoo has a point.

“Hi,” he says finally, in a soft, sweet voice that makes Kyungsoo smile. Baekhyun is...a lot, but Kyungsoo can’t deny he’s still cute.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo returns. “How can I help you, Baekhyun?”

“Tell me who you were trying to hide from the other night,” Baekhyun says, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. He’s wearing a zip-up hoodie with sleeves that are far too long and flops over the edge of his fingers. Kyungsoo tries not to think about how those fingers had curled into his shirt when they kissed.

“I thought it was obvious,” Kyungsoo replies, but Baekhyun keeps looking at him, so Kyungsoo sighs, setting his homework aside. “You’re not gonna leave unless I tell you, huh?”

“Nope,” Baekhyun says with a grin. He grabs another couple of fries from Kyungsoo’s plate and stuffs them into his mouth, raises his brows expectantly at Kyungsoo.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo says. “I saw my ex. We didn’t exactly end on good terms so it’s just better to ignore each other’s existence.”

“How long did you guys date?”

“Just over two months maybe?” Kyungsoo says, thinking back to the fateful day when Jongdae asked him out and then when Kyungsoo called it all off. “He was a nice guy, but we just--I don’t know. It didn’t work out.”

“His loss,” Baekhyun says, and Kyungsoo feels heat creeping up the back of his neck. He’s definitely flirting and Kyungsoo’s not sure what to do about it.

“You don’t know me nearly well enough to say something like that,” Kyungsoo replies after a long moment.

“Maybe,” Baekhyun agrees. “But we made out once, so I think that gives me some perspective.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “I’m not so sure that’s how it works,” he says, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

Baekhyun stares at him for a long moment, his face still perched in his hand, the tips of his fingers pressing into his soft cheeks. Then he says, without any hesitation or prompting, “You have a really cute smile.”

Kyungsoo gapes at him. The embarrassed flush from earlier has filled his face completely now; he’s sure he’s turning as red as a tomato right in front of Baekhyun’s eyes. He clears his throat and looks away, pulling his notes back close and twirling his pen between his fingers to give himself something to do. He doesn’t deign Baekhyun with a response, but that doesn’t seem to deter him at all.

“Mind if I study with you for awhile?” Baekhyun asks, but he’s already pulling his laptop from his backpack. “I promise not to bother you.”

Kyungsoo glances up at him. The back of his laptop has a bright red SUPREME sticker on it. “I’ll believe that when I see it,” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun grins at him so widely that Kyungsoo finds he can’t help but smile back, too.

 

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo learns soon enough, is going to stick around. He’s kind of like a yippy puppy that’s always underfoot. Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly expecting to make friends (if he can even call them that) with the guy he made out with on a whim, but in the following days Kyungsoo also can’t seem to escape Baekhyun at all.

Okay, it’s probably not as bad as Kyungsoo makes it sound. He sees Baekhyun during his Tuesday-Thursday class, and occasionally runs into him around campus and Baekhyun always, always makes a point to stop and chat, even if Kyungsoo is running late. He finds he can’t quite say no to Baekhyun, but that’s something he doesn’t like to think about.

A week later finds Kyungsoo back at another campus party on a Saturday night. “Why am I even here if you’re just gonna ditch me ten minutes later?” he complains to Chanyeol, who is grabbing a beer from the kitchen counter and thrusting it into Kyungsoo’s hand.

“It’s our senior year, Kyungsoo!” he exclaims. “You gotta live a little.”

“I live plenty,” Kyungsoo tells him but Chanyeol just guffaws like Kyungsoo told a particularly funny joke. “I hate you.”

“I know,” Chanyeol says cheerfully and bumps his beer with Kyungsoo’s before taking a long drink.

Kyungsoo sighs but does the same. There was no exchange of favors tonight. Chanyeol had just bodily dragged Kyungsoo out of the apartment. It’d been so sudden that Kyungsoo had barely managed to grab his keys. His glasses are left on his bed and he really does hate Chanyeol because he can barely see a fucking thing without them.

Just one drink, he tells himself. Then he’ll go home.

Chanyeol does disappear some five minutes later and Kyungsoo winds around the crowd to collapse on the nearest couch. He chats with Wendy and Amber who’re sitting at the other end for awhile, laughs along when someone that looks terribly like Sehun runs through the crowd shirtless, and even joins a round of quarters with a few others sitting around the couches.

It’s still not Kyungsoo’s scene, but he’s having a surprisingly nice time. When he’s finished with his beer, though, he is ready to go home, waving his goodbyes and heading toward the exits. He runs into Junmyeon in the hallway, literally, and stumbles back with a groan as Junmyeon falls right to the floor.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks, holding a hand out and hauling Junmyeon back to his feet. His face is flushed and it’s clear he’s had too much to drink. Junmyeon’s kind of a contradiction; on the one hand there’s his stellar grades, role on the student council, and nearly-secured position at a law firm after graduation, on the other, here he is, drinking enough that he can barely stand straight. But Junmyeon’s always been more social than Kyungsoo, so it’s not surprising he’d be here, having a good time.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Junmyeon says, nodding his head. His curly hair flops into his face with each movement and makes Kyungsoo smile.

“I think you should call it a night,” Kyungsoo tells him, patting his shoulder. “Or at least get yourself some water.”

“That’s a good idea,” Junmyeon says, eyes widening. “You’re so smart, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “I try,” he says, and nudges Junmyeon along down the hall toward the kitchen. He watches until he disappears into the crowd and then sighs, runs a hand through his hair. Home, he thinks with a decisive nod. Maybe some ice cream and a Prince of Tennis marathon. Yes.

He barely gets another two steps before someone is grabbing him by the shoulder. When he turns, there’s Baekhyun’s in front of him and then, suddenly, Baekhyun’s lips are pressed against his. Kyungsoo gasps, frozen in place as Baekhyun’s familiar mouth moves over his. It takes his brain a couple of long seconds to process what’s happening and by that time Baekhyun is pulling back just enough to whisper, “Play along, okay?” before he kisses Kyungsoo once again.

This time Kyungsoo’s prepared, even if still confused, and he kisses back when Baekhyun’s tongue swipes along his lips. Baekhyun makes this little moan of approval, pressing forward into Kyungsoo, hands cupping the sides of Kyungsoo’s face, palms oh so warm against his skin. Kyungsoo stumbles back from the overwhelming weight of Baekhyun’s enthusiasm, and slams right into the nearest wall, a shock of pain spiraling up his back. Instead of pulling away however, his hands instinctively find Baekhyun’s hips and drag him closer, his mouth parting to let Baekhyun kiss him a little harder, a little deeper.

Kyungsoo can’t believe he’s doing this again, and yet he’s enjoying the way Baekhyun feels against him, so much closer than the last time that the heat of his body seeps through Kyungsoo’s veins, makes him hotter and more desperate. Baekhyun’s soft hands slip into his hair and he can feel the way his lips curl into a smile when he pulls back just long enough to catch his breath. It doesn’t last long, and he kisses Kyungsoo again, far more gentle than before, the teasing sort of kiss that leaves Kyungsoo chasing after him, tilting his head up just enough to brush their mouths together one last time.

Baekhyun draws back with a low chuckle, but he doesn’t move away entirely. Kyungsoo’s hands are still on his waist and it should be awkward, he thinks, but it’s weirdly not. He leaves them there, watching as Baekhyun smiles at him. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Baekhyun says, eyes sparkling, and Kyungsoo just leans back against the wall with a thump, and laughs.

“You’re unbelievable,” he says, and he gives Baekhyun’s side a hard pinch before finally withdrawing his hands. Baekhyun yelps, pouting, and Kyungsoo lets his gaze linger for a moment on his swollen mouth. There’s a little mole just over the right corner of his lips that Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed before. He wants, suddenly, to kiss there, too, but quickly pushes the thought aside and drags himself away from where he’s still trapped against the wall.

“Hey, are you leaving?” Baekhyun exclaims as Kyungsoo heads toward the door. He should’ve been back at home by now, not getting caught up in kissing Baekhyun again, of all things. It doesn’t matter that it was a nice kiss, or that there’s this low burn of desire in the pit of his stomach now. Nope, none of that matters at all.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says when Baekhyun catches up to him. “I’m tired.”

“Let me walk you back,” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo almost trips over his own feet in surprise as he heads down the front steps of the frat house. When he looks back at Baekhyun, he finds only honest earnest on his face and it makes Kyungsoo hesitate.

“Wouldn’t you rather enjoy the party?” he asks. “The night is still young.”

“And yet you’re going home,” Baekhyun says, shoving his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans. Kyungsoo can see the pale skin of his thigh, his knees, and quickly looks away.

“I don’t really like parties,” Kyungsoo says and starts walking again, heading down the sidewalk. Baekhyun follows as he expected, but Kyungsoo doesn’t tell him to leave.

“Then how come I’ve run into you at one twice now?” Baekhyun says.

“Bad luck?”

Baekhyun gasps, pulls a hand out of his pocket to place it over his chest. “Ouch,” he says. “And here I thought those kisses we’ve shared meant we had something special.”

Kyungsoo smirks. “If that’s what you want to tell yourself,” he says, and laughs when Baekhyun continues to look offended. “Speaking of which--who were you trying to hide from just now?”

“Oh, that,” Baekhyun laughs. “I ran into this guy I had a _thing_ with over the summer, you know? Not really an ex, and he was a pretty good fuck and all, but I’m not really interested in like, being his friend or anything, if you know what I mean.”

“Wow, so you’re just leaving him hanging, huh?” Kyungsoo teases with a shake of his head. “How cruel.”

“I just didn’t want to lead him on,” Baekhyun says. “Is that really cruel?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Wouldn’t it just be better to tell him that?”

“Hey, what about you?” Baekhyun returns, nudging Kyungsoo in the side with his elbow. “Didn’t you kiss me so you wouldn’t have to confront your ex?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kyungsoo says with mock innocence, not looking at Baekhyun and staring down the street instead. “That’s definitely not what happened.”

“Is that so,” Baekhyun drawls as he slings an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, the sudden weight of it making Kyungsoo stumble just a little before settles into Baekhyun’s slight embrace. “I guess that means you just wanted an excuse to make out with me.”

“You caught me,” Kyungsoo laughs with a little roll of his eyes. “I’d been dying to figure out how to approach you all this time.”

“I knew it,” Baekhyun says. He squeezes Kyungsoo close, leaning in and puckering his lips. “There’s more where that came from if you’re interested.”

“I’m okay,” Kyungsoo says, gently sliding away from Baekhyun as they finally reach the entrance to his apartment building. They stop at the doorway and Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. “Thanks for, uh, walking back with me.”

“Thanks for letting me,” Baekhyun says, and he sounds so genuinely sincere that it makes Kyungsoo’s chest grow warm. Baekhyun is nothing like what he expected him to be, and he’s starting to find that he kind of likes that about him.

“I guess I’ll see you in class,” Kyungsoo says, unsure of what else he should say in this moment. He almost doesn’t want Baekhyun to go, but he also doesn’t know how to ask him to stay.

Baekhyun nods, and then, without much warning, leans forward to peck Kyungsoo on the lips yet again. It’s a short kiss, but it sends a surge of pleasure through Kyungsoo’s veins, and when Baekhyun pulls back, he’s grinning. “Have a good night, Kyungsoo,” he says, and he waits until Kyungsoo’s made it inside before he leaves, waving at him through the door.

Kyungsoo climbs the stairs to his apartment in something like a daze, a little smile on his lips that he can’t seem to shake.

 

 

-

 

 

“So who’s the guy you were making out with last night?” Chanyeol says the following morning, just when Kyungsoo takes a sip out of his mug of coffee.

He chokes, quickly sitting his mug down on the table as he coughs. Chanyeol has the decency to look a little sheepish as he joins Kyungsoo at their tiny dining table, stretching his long legs out underneath. “Sorry,” Chanyeol says. “I was gonna ask you about it last night but when I got home you were already asleep.”

“It was nothing,” Kyungsoo finally manages to say, when he can breathe again. He feels his ears growing hot under Chanyeol’s unwavering gaze and looks back at his laptop where he’d been catching up on one of the cooking channels he watches on YouTube.

“It didn’t look like nothing,” Chanyeol says with a lazy little smirk. “Come on, you can tell me!”

“There really isn’t anything to tell,” Kyungsoo insists. “He was just some guy I made out with at a party.”

“Right,” Chanyeol says in a voice dripping with disbelief. To be fair, Kyungsoo barely believes his own words, but the thing is--he doesn’t really know what Baekhyun is to him. They’re not exactly friends, and they’re flirting, maybe, a little bit, and yeah, they’ve made out twice now, but that doesn’t mean they’re dating either. “Aren’t we best friends, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol continues, leaning over the table and pouting. “Don’t we tell each other everything?”

Kyungsoo sighs, a smile pulling at his lips because despite Chanyeol’s prying, he’s not really annoyed. It’s impossible to get actually mad at him when Chanyeol is like an overgrown puppy wanting attention. “Look, if there really was anything to tell, you’d be the first to know, okay?” Kyungsoo says and that seems to appease Chanyeol because he grins and nods, draws himself back.

“Are you gonna see this guy again at least?” Chanyeol asks as he stands, stretching his arms over his head.

Kyungsoo nods and replies, “Unfortunately,” and laughs at the way Chanyeol’s face scrunches up into confusion.

 

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t show up to their shared Tuesday lecture and Kyungsoo hates that he’s disappointed. He sits in his usual seat, stares down at Baekhyun’s empty one, and wonders where he is. It’s probably nothing, like he missed his alarm or skipped the class just because, but Kyungsoo was maybe a little looking forward to seeing him again and now he doesn’t even have any way of checking if Baekhyun’s even okay.

It turns out that he doesn’t have to wonder very long at all because he runs into Baekhyun later that night when he stops by the corner grocery store to pick up some food for dinner. Baekhyun is balancing a bag of Cheetos, a box of microwavable popcorn, and a pack of beer in his hands while he’s staring at the wall of candy when Kyungsoo passes by, holding a basket with some vegetables and packaged meat.

Baekhyun looks into his basket, then at the food in his hands, and then at Kyungsoo. “Don’t judge me,” he says, and Kyungsoo presses his lips into a thin line in an attempt not to laugh. He fails.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything,” he says but Baekhyun just narrows his eyes at him.

“My roommate and I have a movie night on Tuesdays, okay,” Baekhyun defends himself. “Neither of us have morning classes on Wednesdays, so it’s the best time.”

“What movie are you watching?” Kyungsoo asks, stepping around Baekhyun and pulling a package of Kit-Kats off the shelf because he knows Chanyeol likes them and he’s been stressed out over a paper due at the end of the week.

“Deadpool,” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo laughs, nodding in approval.

“My roommate loves Deadpool,” he says. “Even dressed up as him for Halloween last year.”

“Well, uh, maybe you guys would like to join us?” Baekhyun offers and Kyungsoo blinks at him, surprised, watches the way Baekhyun turns a little pink the longer Kyungsoo doesn’t respond. “I know it’s last minute so like, if you have plans, that’s totally cool.” He glances back down at Kyungsoo’s basket and says, “Making dinner?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says. “I cook a lot. It helps me destress.”

“That’s really...cute,” Baekhyun says in a soft voice, eyes lingering on Kyungsoo as he said it before darting every which way. His ears are kind of pink now, too.

Kyungsoo can’t help but smile at him, inexplicably infatuated. “Thanks for the invite, but I think we’re both a too busy tonight,” he says. Kyungsoo’s got a pile of homework he’s been slacking off on waiting back at his desk, and Chanyeol has work tonight anyway. When Baekhyun’s mouth twists down in disappointment, Kyungsoo adds, “But maybe we could do it another day?”

That perks Baekhyun right back up, and he’s grinning as he nods, his black hair flopping into his face. He really is like a puppy and it’s getting harder and harder for Kyungsoo to deny just how adorable he thinks Baekhyun is every time they meet. “Yes, we should,” Baekhyun he says brightly. “It’d be fun! Oh wait, fuck--” He sets his armful of food onto the nearest shelf, and then reaches into his back pocket to pull out his phone. “Can I get your number?” he asks, and then, as if realizing how blunt he sounds, he hastens to add, “I mean, that way we can plan something and--”

“It’s fine, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, hoping it’s not obvious on his face how pleased he is by this turn of events. He sets his basket by his feet and pulls his phone out as well and they swap numbers easily, fingers bumping together when they pass their phones back to each other.

Baekhyun is staring down at Kyungsoo’s number with a smile on his face for such a long moment that Kyungsoo wonders if Baekhyun had been waiting for this opportunity to arise for awhile. He picks up his basket again and says, pulling Baekhyun’s attention back to him, “Just a warning though, I’m kind of terrible at responding to texts.”

Baekhyun laughs as he pockets his phone and retrieves the food he’d set aside. “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” he says, and then tilts his head slightly at Kyungsoo, eyelashes fluttering. “You’ll try for me, though, right?”

He looks so cute, so hopeful, that Kyungsoo is struck with the urge to kiss him, right there in the middle of the grocery store. He doesn’t, of course, just grips his basket tighter in his hand and pokes Baekhyun in the forehead with the other. “We’ll see,” is all he says.

 

 

-

 

 

Kyungsoo discovers pretty fast that Baekhyun is a serial texter. He will message Kyungsoo about anything and everything: questions about their homework for class, what he’s eaten for lunch that day, how he dyed all of his roommate’s white shirts pink by throwing in a red sock last minute. He whines about having to get up early and how coffee tastes like poison but he has to drink it anyway or else he’ll fall asleep, and he asks Kyungsoo the randomest, most pointless things like what’s his favorite color and if he had superhero, what kind of powers would he want.

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply to everything. In the following days, he forgets to even look at his phone consistently enough to be able to answer to every message Baekhyun’s sent. This doesn’t deter Baekhyun though, and the texts keep coming, and somehow, as a week passes, Kyungsoo finds he comes to expect them, even look forward to them, even if his replies are short and hours late.

Their plans for a movie night don’t come to fruition until about two weeks later, when both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are free on a Tuesday night to join Baekhyun and his roommate. Chanyeol is deeply smug the whole way over, pestering Kyungsoo about Baekhyun with little sly smirks and waggling brows.

“I thought you said there was nothing going on with that guy,” Chanyeol says as they climb the stairs to Baekhyun’s floor.

“There isn’t, really,” Kyungsoo says. “But we might be...friends, or something.”

“Friends, yeah, sure,” Chanyeol says, shaking his head. “ _I’m_ your closest friend and it took me way longer to break through your walls. What’s it about this guy?”

“He’s cuter than you,” Kyungsoo says without thinking and then clamps a hand over his mouth when he realizes what he’s just admitted. Chanyeol is grinning wickedly down at him, clearly not offended by Kyungsoo’s comment, not when it reveals more about Kyungsoo than it insults Chanyeol. “Don’t,” Kyungsoo warns Chanyeol, when it looks like he’s going to say something.

Chanyeol raises his hands in a peace offering and Kyungsoo’s just glad they’ve made it to Baekhyun’s door so they no longer have to continue this conversation. The door opens soon after Kyungsoo knocks, but the smile Kyungsoo had plastered on his face in anticipation of seeing Baekhyun drops instantly when he finds not Baekhyun waiting for him, but _Jongdae_.

“What the fuck,” Kyungsoo says eloquently, while Jongdae stares back at him with equal amount of surprise on his face.

“What’re you doing here--Oh my god,” Jongdae says, realizing something Kyungsoo hasn’t figured out yet through his own messy haze. “You’re the one--”

“Jongdae!” yells Baekhyun’s familiar voice from somewhere inside the apartment, and it tells Kyungsoo that he didn’t just stumble onto the wrong apartment. Jongdae is Baekhyun’s roommate and the world is far, far too small. “Are they here? Why are you still in the doorway?”

Baekhyun appears behind Jongdae then, and Kyungsoo has only a moment to appreciate how nice he looks, his hair styled properly for once, parted at the side and combed neatly, and he’s wearing a fitted button-up shirt that makes his shoulders so broad, but then, before Baekhyun even says hi, his eyes widen and he exclaims, “ _Chanyeol_?”

“Wait, what--” Kyungsoo says, jerking back and looking up at Chanyeol, who is staring at Baekhyun with equally wide eyes. “You guys know each other?”

“And you’re dating my ex-boyfriend?” Jongdae says, turning to Baekhyun, who looks over at him so fast that he seems to get a crink in his neck, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

“ _Your_ ex?” Baekhyun breathes, and when Jongdae nods, he looks over at Kyungsoo as if he’s hoping Kyungsoo will deny it all.

Kyungsoo wishes he could. He wants to correct Jongdae, too, because he and Baekhyun aren’t dating, but that seems like such pointless effort to make in the face of everything else. “Can we maybe take this inside?” he says instead, and Baekhyun stares at him for a long moment before he nods.

He nudges Jongdae back, stepping out of the way to let Kyungsoo and Chanyeol into the apartment. The atmosphere is clearly tense, and Kyungsoo isn’t sure what to think at all about all of this. Of everything he was expecting for tonight, finding out Jongdae is Baekhyun’s roommate was most definitely not one of them. On top of that, the fact that Chanyeol’s known Baekhyun this whole time is something else entirely.

“Okay, someone tell me what the hell is happening here,” Jongdae says first, folding his arms across his chest and looking at Baekhyun, then letting his eyes settle on Kyungsoo. “You and Baekhyun?”

“We’re not dating,” Baekhyun mumbles with the air of someone who’s clearly said this before.

Jongdae and Chanyeol both snort in disbelief, and then share an amused glance. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at them and says, “It’s true, okay?”

“Whatever you say,” Jongdae replies. “This is still awkward.”

“Tell me about it,” Kyungsoo says. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here. I can’t believe Baekhyun never even mentioned your name.”

“You never said Chanyeol was your roommate, either,” Baekhyun returns as he sinks down onto the couch in the living room. Kyungsoo follows him and sits, too, while Chanyeol hovers beside him. Jongdae peers at them all from the other side of the small coffee table, arms still crossed as if in protection.

“How the hell do you guys even know each other?” Kyungsoo demands, glancing from Baekhyun to Chanyeol. He’s surprised to find Chanyeol isn’t quite meeting his eyes, and he’s about to press for answers when Baekhyun speaks up first.

“Uh, well, remember that guy I told you about that other night?” Baekhyun says, raising his brow pointedly at Kyungsoo. “The one from over the summer?”

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo says. “You and _Chanyeol_?”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Chanyeol says, swatting Kyungsoo’s shoulder and pouting.

“This is way too fucking much,” Kyungsoo groans, putting his face in his hands. The world has just become even smaller than it’d been five minutes earlier.

“Yeah, well, I can’t believe you dated my roommate,” Baekhyun says, and when Kyungsoo glances over at him, he’s pouting a little too. “Like, Jongdae, really? I’d think you have better taste than that.”

“What, you mean like _you_?” Jongdae retorts, throwing a pillow from the old arm chair he’s standing beside at Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun makes a muffled splutter as the pillow smacks him in the face and it easily dispels the strange lingering tension in the air. Chanyeol laughs, clearly amused, and Jongdae does, too, the two of them sharing another amused look as Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun narrow his eyes at his friend and try to decide whether it’s worth throwing the pillow back in revenge. He doesn’t, just clutches it tight in his arms, and looks over at Kyungsoo instead, a tiny little smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I know this is definitely not what you were expecting tonight,” he says. “I’d, uh, understand if you wanted to just--I don’t know, call it quits?”

“Is that what you want?” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun shakes his head quickly.

“No, no, I’m fine--I’m good, like, I want...you here…” he says, the last of his words coming out quietly. Before Kyungsoo can reply however, he adds, quickly, “But like, if Jongdae makes it weird, we can just kick him out or something--”

“Hey!” Jongdae protests. “Movie nights are our tradition, you can’t just kick me out.”

“I don’t mind if he stays,” Kyungsoo says honestly, and he laughs a little at the way Jongdae’s jaw drops. “It’s just a movie, isn’t it? I think we can be civil enough for that.”

“Can you?” Baekhyun says. “I mean, when we met a few weeks ago, you tried to--”

Kyungsoo quickly leans over to press his palm against Baekhyun’s mouth and cut off the rest of what he was going to say. He definitely doesn’t need Jongdae to know about that, or Chanyeol either, honestly. It’d just give him too much ammunition. “Let’s not talk about that,” he hisses to Baekhyun, who just wraps his fingers around Kyungsoo’s wrist and pulls his hand away, grinning.

“Okay,” Baekhyun says. “Let’s go with our original plan then. Movie?” He looks up at Jongdae and Chanyeol. “Unless either of you guys have something else to do now?”

“No way,” Chanyeol says as he pushes Kyungsoo over on the couch until he’s up against Baekhyun’s side and takes his precious spot, leaning back with a wide grin. “Like, yeah, Baekhyun and I fucked over the summer, but that has nothing to do with this.”

Baekhyun grins at Chanyeol. “You’re cooler than I remember,” he says and laughs when Chanyeol reaches over Kyungsoo to punch him in the shoulder.

“Can we just make a rule right now that neither of you ever mention your...whatever-it-was ever again?” Kyungsoo says with a grimace. “I like to not think about Chanyeol sexually.”

“Shame,” Chanyeol says, shaking his head. “You’re missing out.” He waggles his brows at Kyungsoo, who just shoves his palm into Chanyeol’s face and pushes his face away.

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun prompts, turning to his roommate. “It’s not really movie night without you so--”

“I’m staying, I’m staying,” Jongdae exclaims, throwing his arms into the air. Finally he looks less on the defense, smiling one of those smiles Kyungsoo used to find really attractive. Well, he’s still nice to look at, but there’s none of those weird feelings attached to it anymore. That seems to only happen with Baekhyun, now.

He pushes that thought aside quickly, shaking his head a bit as if that will dispel them even further. When he looks back over at Jongdae, he’s staring back at Kyungsoo and says, “Maybe we should talk though first?”

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, but then nods, pushing himself up to stand. He’s barely made a step before Baekhyun’s grabbing his wrist and when Kyungsoo turns back, Baekhyun’s looking up at him with furrowed brows. He laughs. “It’s fine,” he says. Sure, a few weeks ago Kyungsoo resorted to drastic measures to avoid talking to Jongdae, but he also knows he can’t keep avoiding him, especially if he’s Baekhyun’s roommate. “We’ll be right back.”

“Pick out a movie,” Jongdae says and he leads Kyungsoo into the kitchen as Chanyeol and Baekhyun immediately start bickering after them.

Kyungsoo leans against the counter, watches as Jongdae retrieves beers from the fridge, handing one over. The cool glass feels nice in Kyungsoo’s hand, and he draws a little line through the condensation as he thinks about what to say.

Before he can figure out the right words, Jongdae is smirking one of those infuriatingly devilish smirks of his, and says, “So, you and Baekhyun, huh?”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo retorts, shoving him half-heartedly. Jongdae just cackles and all the lingering awkwardness in Kyungsoo’s veins begin to melt away. “It’s...new,” he admits, because Jongdae is still staring at him expectantly. “And I don’t know where it’s going.”

“He talks about you all the time,” Jongdae reveals. “I mean, clearly not with your name, or else this wouldn’t have been such a surprise tonight.” He chuckles, shaking his head, and Kyungsoo wonders if Jongdae knowing ahead of time would have changed anything.

“Hey, look,” Kyungsoo starts, wincing a little at himself for how awkward he already sounds. “I’m sorry, you know? For everything that happened between us.”

Jongdae stares at Kyungsoo for a second before his gaze softens. “Yeah, me too,” he says. “We were both assholes to each other at the end there, weren’t we?”

“Just a little,” Kyungsoo agrees with a laugh. His relationship with Jongdae was short lived, and it was months ago now, that most of what Kyungsoo remembers are the sweet kisses in the beginning, their first date, and the way they spent less and less time together and were too quick to blame each other for it. “We might’ve not dated for that long but, it wasn’t _all_ bad.”

“Oh yeah, we had some good times,” Jongdae says with a little pointed quirk of his brow. A moment later, though, his expression turns serious and he pokes Kyungsoo in the chest. “You should know, though, that if you pull that shit with Baekhyun, he’ll kick your ass.”

Kyungsoo snorts, trying to picture if Baekhyun has that in him, but then remembers how firm his arms looked earlier through his shirt and figures Jongdae must be right. “Don’t worry,” he says. “I have no plans to do anything like that again. And besides, like I said, this thing with Baekhyun is--I don’t know what it is.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Whatever man,” he says. “He’s into you. And I can tell you like him too.”

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo says vaguely and Jongdae just laughs, sounding a little exasperated. “I’m just glad we’re able to move on, too, if we’re gonna run into each other more. I think we can learn to get along again, don’t you?”

“I think so,” Jongdae agrees, and well, Kyungsoo knows he doesn’t really have to worry about it much. Despite everything, Jongdae’s always been a really nice guy. “Besides,” Jongdae adds with a little secretive smile. “Your roommate is kinda cute.”

“Ughh, please stop talking,” Kyungsoo says with a shudder, and the squeezes past Jongdae to join the others back in the living room.

Baekhyun immediately pulls him down beside him, while Jongdae sits on the armrest beside Chanyeol and pulls him into conversation. “How’d it go?” Baekhyun asks, head tilted a little curiously.

“We’re good,” Kyungsoo says with a smile.

Baekhyun eyes him for a moment longer, as if deciding if Kyungsoo’s not holding anything back, before he breaks out into a satisfied grin. “Okay,” he says brightly, grabbing the remote control from the coffee table to press play on the television. “We’re watching Pirates of the Caribbean.”

Jongdae is the only one who groans, but when Chanyeol slides off the couch onto the floor, stretching his legs under the table and pulling Jongdae down with him, he shuts up fast. Kyungsoo hides his amused smile, glances over at Baekhyun who is settling more comfortably back against the couch. There’s plenty of space now, but Kyungsoo doesn’t move from his side.

Ten minutes into the movie, when Baekhyun reaches over to hold Kyungsoo’s hand, Kyungsoo doesn’t move away then either and lets their fingers lace together instead.

 

 

-

 

 

“So, I’ve thought of how you can pay me back for that first kiss,” Baekhyun says casually a couple of days after their movie night. It’s a nice Friday afternoon. Kyungsoo’s been catching up on the chapters he needs to read for his next class in an hour, sitting underneath a large tree beside the science building. Baekhyun’s last class of the day ended about twenty minutes ago, and he’d texted Kyungsoo immediately to find out where he was, appearing a couple of minutes later and making himself at home beside Kyungsoo on the ground.

“Oh?” Kyungsoo says, setting his highlighter down in the middle of his book and glancing at Baekhyun sitting to his right.

Baekhyun’s not looking at him. Instead he’s plucking grass out from the ground in handfuls and says nothing for a moment. Kyungsoo nudges him with an elbow, and Baekhyun lets all the grass fly out of his hand with the wind, shifts around until he’s able to look at Kyungsoo directly. “Have lunch with me,” Baekhyun blurts out. “Or dinner. Whichever works better for you, I’m not really picky, you know? Not about this at least, like I just want--”

“Wait, really?” Kyungsoo cuts in, closing his book and setting it aside on his backpack and facing Baekhyun properly, too. “That’s all you want? Have lunch with you? Like a…”

“Date?” Baekhyun finishes for him, and when Kyungsoo nods, he does, too. “Yeah,” he continues after a moment of chewing on his lower lip. “Like a date.” Kyungsoo stares at him a little stunned, a little amused, because Baekhyun, after how easily he’d befriended Kyungsoo, after how unabashedly he’d made out with him, is clearly nervous right now and that might be the cutest thing of all. “I know it’s kinda pathetic to use this as a means to ask you out.”

“You’re right,” Kyungsoo teases, despite himself. “It is.”

“But!” Baekhyun exclaims, plowing on. “This way you can’t say no.”

“Did you think I would if you’d asked me normally?” Kyungsoo asks with a frown. He knows he’s not the most affectionate or romantic person around but...he thought, or well, he hoped, Baekhyun could tell he liked him, too.

“Yeah? Maybe?” Baekhyun admits. He rubs his palms over his jeans. Kyungsoo’s starting to think Baekhyun doesn’t own jeans that don’t have holes in them. “You’re hard to read sometimes, Kyungsoo. I’m not entirely sure if you like me.”

Kyungsoo’s first instinct is to tell Baekhyun he prefers it that way, but what comes out of his mouth instead is the complete opposite. “I like you,” he blurts out, much like how Baekhyun had earlier. Baekhyun gapes at him, clearly not expecting the sudden confession. Kyungsoo’s face is burning and it has nothing to do with the warm afternoon weather. “Fuck, I mean--I just--You’re _okay_ , I guess.”

It’s a lame cover up and they both know it, but Baekhyun is positively beaming at Kyungsoo now, smile so wide and eyes so bright. “So that’s a yes, right?” Baekhyun says. “You’ll go on a date with me?”

Kyungsoo licks his lips and nods. “Yes, I’ll go on a date--” The rest of his words are lost to the wind as Baekhyun tackles him, right into the ground, so he can kiss him instead, sliding his warm, sweet lips against Kyungsoo’s.

All Kyungsoo can do is laugh and accept it, draw him in with his mouth, his tongue, wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and hold him close. In the press of Baekhyun’s body against his, the heat of his touch through the fabric of his clothes, and the gentle, coaxing way Baekhyun kisses him, it’s easy to forget they’re outside, where anyone can see them as they pass by. In fact, Kyungsoo’s pretty sure he can’t sense anything other than Baekhyun; all he hears is Baekhyun’s labored breathing against his lips, all he tastes is the lingering coffee on Baekhyun’s tongue, all he feels is Baekhyun’s fingers, skating along his arms, tangling into his hair. In this moment, all he knows is Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo--he really, really likes it. He really likes Baekhyun.

“You’re gonna make me miss class,” he gasps sometime later, when Baekhyun pulls back.

“That wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, would it?” Baekhyun counters, raising a brow, and this time Kyungsoo tackles him, pushing him back against the tree and settling into Baekhyun’s lap, cupping his face in his hands to kiss him soundly.

In the end, Baekhyun walks Kyungsoo to his class, only running a few minutes late and holding Kyungsoo’s hand the whole way. Just before they make it to the door does Baekhyun say, “For the record, I like you, too.”

And then he’s planting a wet kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek before he runs off, waving, and Kyungsoo waits until he’s disappeared down the stairs before he heads to his lecture. Needless to say, he doesn’t learn much in that class, but it’s okay. He has a date to look forward to soon, a day of just Baekhyun’s smile and Baekhyun’s hand in his and Baekhyun’s sweet, sweet kisses. That’s far more important anyway, and Kyungsoo can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. originally this was gonna be in baekhyun's pov and chanyeol was gonna be the ex but then i was like i'm tIRED of being in baekhyun's head so i changed it around and i much prefer this version anyway tbh 
> 
> 2\. i've been craving a cute fun little baeksoo for awhile so i'm really happy with how this turned out even if it's silly 
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading~ i hope u enjoyed! ❤
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


End file.
